Los Elfos que no pueden llorar
by Legolas3
Summary: Los pensamientos de Legolas, mientras prepara su barco, un adiós a la tierra en que vivió, un futuro le espera, no parte solo, la amistad no se rompe.
1. Default Chapter

Notas: los personajes pertenecen a J. R. R Tolkien, tan solo creamos historias en su honor, no nos demanden.  
  
Este es el primer relato que hago con personajes del señor de los anillos, espero que no haya quedado tan mal, es muy corto, por que trabajo en capítulos de otras historias.  
  
Los pensamientos de Legolas, mientras prepara su barco, un adiós a la tierra en que vivió, un futuro le espera, no parte solo, la amistad no se rompe.  
  
Los Elfos que no pueden llorar.  
  
Las lagrimas no son para mi, las olas del mar rompen con gran fuerza, dejo que el agua llegue a mi rostro y corra por el, un elfo no debe llorar.  
  
Las lagrimas deben ser otro regalo de Iluvatar para los mortales, un regalo tan maravilloso como la muerte.  
  
Los elfos solo obtuvimos dones de el, pero estos se transforman en maldiciones, cuando nuestro corazón sufre, es mas haya del dolor que mortal alguno conocerá. Eternos si, pero el dolor también lo es, la belleza infinita fría y resplandeciente, el oro, la plata son así y tampoco tienen sentimientos.  
  
Las lagrimas son prohibidas, no son para mi, cuando el dolor llega a los elfos solo nos queda una opción, irnos de este mundo, pero mi corazón se debate, amo este mundo, pero el dolor me asesina, ya los míos han partido, los bosques están vacíos, todo lugar donde antes hubo risas, todo lugar donde tuve recuerdos, el tiempo de los hombres llego, y yo un solo elfo, que puedo hacer contra el destino.  
  
Abandonar las tierras que ame, ni siquiera puedo regalarles mis lagrimas, en un ultimo adiós, no son mías, pero la melodía sale de mi boca, las lagrimas no son mías, pero regalo a mi tierra las estrofas de una triste melodía, pidiendo en un momento, recuérdame, florece y vive, no olvides a los elfos, te dañamos, pero también te cuidamos con amor, la pasión nos domino y te transformamos, pero siempre te respetamos, recuerda nuestras huellas en los bosques, recuerda las dulces canciones, tu que serás la ultima que nos recordaras, los hombres nos olvidaran, nuestro tiempo paso; pero tu, no nos olvides, y siempre llevare esa esperanza.  
  
La oscuridad nunca te dominara del todo, mientras aun quede en tu recuerdo, la luz, los elfos no derramamos lagrimas por ti, esta prohibido, pero yo que siempre fui tu hijo, nací en tus tierras, yo que nunca fui un extraño a ti, me permito llorar por ti; debo marcharme, todos los hijos deben algún día volar, me voy, pues el llamado es fuerte, la profecía se cumplió, el mar me llama, no podré nunca mas vivir en tus bosques, pero los añorare, mi corazón esta dividido, deseo partir, pero deseo marcharme también, todos los elfos han pasado por esto, pero yo entre todos, me permito llorar por ti, por la tierra que ame, por que se que nunca regresare a ti.  
  
El barco me alejara, las olas lo impulsaran, lo construí, con recuerdos de ti, tuve el tiempo de despedirme, quien sabe si llegare a mi destino, pero el mar esta en mi corazón, tu me guiaras, pues dos amigos parten hoy, buscando el lugar donde nuestra amistad perdura eterna, tal como mi vida, donde no tendré que decir adiós a este amigo, el no es eterno, por eso parto, mi gente espera, pero mi corazón sigue dividido; es por ello que partimos juntos, el ultimo vestigio de la compañía, tu conoces nuestra historia, caminamos por tus tierras, siempre buscando la esperanza, nueve viajeros, de los cuales solo quedan dos, los mortales deben despedirse, pero los inmortales también, solo quedamos dos, pero un amigo caro a mi corazón , no me dejaría partir solo, el renuncia todo, a su gente y destino, se que los Valar lo entenderán pues ellos designaron nuestra a mistad, la primera entre nuestros pueblos, desde hacia tanto, e imagino que la primera de esta magnitud.  
  
El barco se alza majestuoso, lo único que llevo es mi arco, aunque se que no lo necesitare, tan solo un recuerdo de aquellos compañeros, así como un señor enano no dejara su hacha jamás.  
  
Despliego las velas, la lealtad es lo único que hace a mi amigo acompañarme, el detesta el mar, los enanos son para las cavernas suele decir, mi pensamiento vuelve a volar libremente, pronto seremos solo un recuerdo, creerán en nosotros como leyenda, cuando mueran los últimos hombres que nos conocieron, la memoria de ellos es débil, en generaciones nos olvidaran, historias para niños, cuentos fantásticos; pero se que tu no nos olvidaras amada tierra nuestra.  
  
Adiós te dicen tus hijos, nos despedimos, a la mar a una nueva aventura nos espera, haya van el valiente Enano Gimbli, y su amigo el melancólico elfo Legolas. Las lagrimas ya no son necesarias, el mar calma mi corazón, llegaremos a las tierras bendecidas, se que así será, pues nada puede detener a dos corazones como los nuestros, no cuando emprendemos algo juntos.  
Notas : espero que les haya gustado, es solo una pequeña y corta historia. 


	2. En realidad el barco no me alejo

Notas: los personajes pertenecen a J. R. R Tolkien, tan solo creamos historias en su honor, no nos demanden.  
  
Nota: una pequeña continuación.  
  
Gracias por los reviews: a Umi Ungalad, CARMENCHU y Anariel.  
  
El barco lo alejo de las costas, pero la tierra quedo en su corazón, el regresa, el mundo ha cambiado, peor quiere estar a su lado, hasta el fin, como un guardián celoso.  
En realidad el barco no me alejo.  
  
Una vida lenta, etérea y lejana, los años pasan como gotas de lluvia, son tan insignificantes, fríos seres, alguna ves nos ha llamado el fuego de la pasión, aquélla que conduce a los hombres con arrojo, pero en nosotros es terrible, la destrucción de nuestras manos es innumerable, los hombres no pueden dañar como nosotros.  
  
¿ Tenemos derecho?, somos los guardianes de un orden, pero quien nos impuso esa tarea, ya no era nuestro tiempo, pero, ¿alguna ves lo fue?.  
  
Los hombres, las criaturas extrañas, contables son sus años, disminuyen cada ves mas, no son sino una brisa en nuestras vidas, no nos afectan en nada, ¿entregar la vida a uno?, ¿condenarse así?, ¿poder renunciar a todo?.  
  
Estuvimos en el inicio, estaremos en el fin, y cuan cruel es, una maldición que arrastramos, vivir es eso, cuando todo a tu lado cambia, aquellos que amaste ya no están, las vidas mortales se extinguen, y yo me quedo atrás.  
  
Estaré al lado del mar, lo acompañare en su ultima canción; estaré al lado del viento, lo acompañare en su ultimo viaje; estaré en el bosque, junto al ultimo árbol; junto al rió, recogiendo sus ultimas gotas.  
  
Y la vida se aferrara aun, pues yo lo acepte, no son las tierras prometidas, no son para mi, no me llama mi destino al lado de los míos, los lazos que me atan son demasiados, perdóname amigo, el barco fue a la mar, no deberíamos regresar, pero aquí estoy, no pude dejar todo atrás, yo no ate mi vida a un mortal, pero egoístamente la ate a mi tierra, aun cuando solo quede en pie, la ultima piedra, yo estaré a parado aquí, así lo elegí, los dioses pueden ser crueles, su belleza no manda en mi corazón.  
  
Un elfo loco, si eso me llamaste tantas veces, loco por ese amor, mi tierra me llama, el mar no borro su encanto, su melodía no cautivo mi ser, esperare aquí, ya estas a salvo, desde esas tierras eternas, cuida de mi, ve a este elfo loco, que vaga por un mundo al que ya no pertenece.  
  
Los bosques ya no conocen mi nombre, el tiempo se ha ido, la existencia es de los hombres, pero aun quiero vigilar mi hogar, aun quiero estar presente en lo ultimo de mi tierra, aun cuando nada sea ya igual.  
  
Han pasado miles de años, incluso las montañas por las que la compañía camino, incluso esas montañas han cambiado, el paso del tiempo por fin se ha marcado.  
  
Cuando fuiste de los elfos, no cambiaste, ahora lo humanos te han marcado, cambias tanto como ellos, te atas al paso del tiempo, ¿morirás algún día?, mi amada tierra.  
  
Pero estaré aquí, te acompañare, en tu agonía, en tu amor recompensado con dolor, por que soy un elfo loco, por que soy un vagabundo, que no encuentra la paz en ningún lugar mas que en ti.  
  
Ahora que los elfos, somos un mito, ahora que incluso el viento y las montañas han olvidado nuestros pasos, ahora que el recuerdo de Sauron se esfumo.  
  
Un elfo, vagabundo, uno que no puede evitar buscarte, Gimbli, se ríe lo se, pero soy un elfo loco, esa es la respuesta a todas mis preguntas.  
  
No se preocupe señor, enano; Legolas, el elfo vagabundo, el elfo loco; regresara cuando la tierra haya olvidado completamente, regresara cuando sea necesario en mi, pero mientras ría señor enano, pues mi locura me arrastro aquí, siento que la aventura no termina para mi. 


End file.
